Goddess of Storms and Air
by Demonmiko14
Summary: After the battle with Naraku Kagome became the Goddess of Storms and Air. Later the gods realize the need a new Chosen One to help the people of the ninja world. All of their other warriors are already fighting evil so the only one left is Kagome. Forced to go back down to the mortal plane, she realizes that maybe being a Chosen One isn't so bad...Non-Massacre! Pairing Poll inside!


**So I just randomly thought this little thing up and was wondering if I should continue it. I do have other fics in progress so I don't know when I will be able to update, or If I will have enough inspiration to continue, but I'm sure I could think up something with some good old reviews ;)**

**This is a non-massacre fan fiction because I just so happen to like the Uchiha clan, thank you very much. I've always wanted to right a fic with them in it so I'm excited.**

**For pairings I will have a poll at the bottom for you guys to vote on. If you don't see a character you like I'm sorry about that! If you review me the character you wish I could put it into consideration but nooooo Sasuke, I hate him a lot!**

**Ages will be mentioned in the next chapter, but you will see Kagome's age in this chapter. I'm not going to give it away because that would ruin the surprise so you will just have to read to find out! **

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Goddess of Storms and Air: Chapter 1**

Sitting atop one throne of many, was one of the most beautiful raven haired woman. Her hair black as night, so black that it almost looked blue hung loosely and wavy down her tiny but strong back, falling just past her bottom and grazing her thighs in what looked to be a thick waterfall of ink. Her eyes the most piercing blue that seemed to look straight through a person's soul. Pale skin free of any blemishes seemed to sparkle like diamonds. A to die for body with curves that one would kill for, had absolutely no fat but muscle instead, just the right amount to show that she was more than capable of putting up a tough fight. A white sleeveless robe, ruffled and loose, hung on her shoulders falling to her mid-thigh, just under where her hair ended. Green ropes decorated and tied pulling the dress to fit snugly and regally on her body. Her five foot 7 inches frame sat with the most perfect posture intently listening to the other beautiful beings on the other thrones in a circle around her.

This beautiful beings name?

Kagome, the goddess of storms and air.

"We need to do something and quickly before it's too late. We need a chosen warrior from the mortal plane to go to their world to stop this madness that is brewing." A blonde haired man said, also dressed in the same type of robes as the woman Kagome.

"Yes, but all of our potential warriors are already fighting some type of evil. We need a new one, but we don't have any worthy candidates. All of the humans of this age are too greedy for power. If we gift them with power and a fate to follow, they will soon be tainted and step off of their chosen path." A brown haired woman said.

"We need someone who has already died then." The blonde haired man argued.

"You can't do that! Those people died in peace and have already lived their happy lives. They have already completed their tasks; they do not need to be thrown out of their rest to complete another quest." The brown haired woman had started to raise her voice.

"Well then what do you expect we do? We have no other choice!" The blonde yelled back.

"You-"

"ARES, ARTEMIS, ENOUGH!" The two previous talkers, now known as Ares and Artemis snapped their attention to the one who had shouted.

"But Zeus, what do you want to do? We have run out of options…" The blonde, now known as Ares said. Zeus shook his head.

"No we have not, we still have another option. It is pushing the limit a little bit, but this is all we have left." He turned his head to stare at Kagome, who had been watching the whole thing with interest. The rest of the counsel of gods and goddesses looked at Kagome. She stiffened realizing just what they wanted.

"No." She stated simply. There was no way, absolutely no way she would return to the mortal plane to complete another quest. If it had come down to sending one of the _gods_ to do it, they had to realize that they needed to get a better hold on the humans. They were the gods! Why did they not have control of people so below their statuses?

"Kagome, I realize that the last quest we sent you on wasn't a very good experience for you, but this is all we have to fall on." Zeus stated softly. Of course he could send her down there even if he had to do it by force seeing he was the ruler of all gods and goddesses, but Kagome _did_ help them all by eliminating the Spider Hanyou. Zeus knew that it was a horrible time in her life and most likely left permanent scars, so that's why he was taking this slowly and cautiously.

"I really, really don't want to go back down to the mortal plane. Fate has something against me. I don't know what I did to her, but knowing my luck everyone that I would get close to down in this new world would end up being ripped from my grasp and dying." Kagome said in a strong unwavering voice. Fate really was a bitch. She knew people only thought that was a saying, but it was completely 100% true. Why of all people, would Zeus put her in control of people's lives? She had even more power over Hades and Julio, the God of Death and the Goddess of Life.

"I cannot say what will happen, but Fate has a reason for everything she does." Zeus argued. Kagome still looked unswayed but there was a little tiny crack in her resolve so Zeus continued. "If we did choose another mortal warrior, he would have the same fate as you. He would be ripped from his family and would go through suffering and pain. Do you want that to happen to _another _person?" He pushed.

Oh, sure. They don't have a problem ripping _her_ from her family or putting her through pain and suffering, but if it's someone else, god forbid! (Pun intended) Although Kagome didn't voice any of these thoughts allowed. Even if she did go through it, from the bottom of her heart she sincerely didn't want anyone else to go through what she had too. She was lucky enough to have a strong will but another might not be so lucky. She already went through hell and back once, what was another time going to do? ...Oh yeah- hurt her more…

Very, _very _reluctantly she gave in, letting out a big breath and shoulders slumping. Zeus didn't need any verbal confirmation, her reaction was enough. He allowed a small grateful smile to pass his lips. She truly was strong and selfless. She would go through another hell just so somebody else didn't have to. That's one of the reasons he chose her to be the Goddess of Storms and Air.

"Thank you Kagome. Let us all hope that Fate has good things planned for us." Zeus said.

"Why don't you just go to Fate and ask her to stop what she's doing. She _is_ the one controlling these people." Kagome said putting a very good question in everybody's mind. Why _is_ Fate doing this?

"Unfortunately this situation is out of my hands, as much as I hate to admit." Fate said sliding up next to Zeus's throne, appearing from who knows where. "The humans are finding a way to evade my powers. I think it has something to do with the lack of belief. We are stronger when more people pray at our shrines and follow our rituals, or even just plain believe that we do in fact exist keeping us in the back of their mind." She explained. That made a good point…they were all weaker from way back in the day when people had weekly festivals to worship them. Maybe they should show themselves to reinstate that belief?

"That is even more of a reason for you to go on this quest. You can put belief back into the hearts of the people!" Zeus boomed. Kagome flinched from his loud voice, but sighed. He did have a point.

"I already said I was going, but I will do my best to build the fire." She said standing.

"Alright then Kagome, follow me. We will get you ready to descend from the heavens my dear. I must teach you about this new world. Meeting adjourned!" Zeus said. A clock struck loud in the sky signaling the end of the meeting of the Gods. As Kagome followed Zeus further in the Temple of the Ancient Ones, the other Gods and Goddesses were leaving the Temple muttering 'poor girl'. They knew Kagome's story. It had been a unanimous vote, even Fate had agreed, to make the girl a God. She deserved it and she was the perfect material for it. They really did feel sorry for her, but she was their only hope. If people were even avoiding Fate's grasp, there was a serious problem. They all hoped that Kagome could fix it, but they didn't have too much doubt. She would find a way; she was a strong girl…

"Do you know which land you are going to?" Zeus asked Kagome as they walked down the stone halls lined with vines and all different kinds of colored flowers.

"No, is it the Land of Mages?" She asked. If she was going anywhere she wanted to go to the land of Mages. She was very curious about how they used Magic; she wanted to try it out…

"Nope, you are going to the Land of Shinobi." Kagome sighed. That was second on her list but she actually _didn't_ want to go there for this quest. Ninja's were generally more sneaky and cautious than Mages. They were less stupid too; they took all of the facts and figured things out. Mages just went with the flow, and Kagome really could use some of that right now.

"I somehow knew that this wasn't going to be easy. I will have to tell the Kage of whatever village I'm staying in the truth. They weren't picked to be the leaders of the village for nothing…" She muttered the last part. As a Goddess, she got to look over and watch all of the other worlds. She was the Goddess of storms and Air; so therefore, she made the storms rage and the breeze flow. She did so in every single world just as Hades collected the dead souls from every world, and Artemis controlled animal population and the animals in general. They all knew an abundance of things about each of the created universes.

Zeus chuckled at her. She was the right one to pick for this; he just knew it. Even if she was the last option choice, it was lucky that it was her. She was very intelligent and a great tactician, which made her all the more dangerous in battle.

"What about my duties?" She asked. If she were in another world concentrating on a, most likely difficult task, how would she control the storms and air? She wasn't _that _good of a multi-tasker. She could handle a few worlds while on this mission, but certainly not _all_ of them.

"Do not worry about that Kagome; I shall take care of that." Zeus said. He is the god of weather, justice, lightening etc. A few storms wouldn't add to his list by much, he was the one who took care of them before she came in the first place so he would be fine. Kagome just sighed again. Was she going to do that more often? Sigh all the time? That was just depressing.

"So will you be teaching me about chakra use, or am I going to have to learn it down there?" Kagome asked. None of the other Gods and Goddesses knew how to use the powers in the different worlds, if there even was any at all. The only God who knew how was Zeus, him being the ruler and all.

"You will be learning down there, it would be too suspicious if a child knew how to use strong Jutsu's that some Jonin don't even know." Zeus explained. _'Oh that would make since, that __**would **__be very suspicious….wait CHILD?!' _Kagome though frantically.

"What's this whole child business?!" She exclaimed. If it was what she thought, she was not going to be happy.

"Oh did I forget to mention that part?" Zeus muttered to himself putting his index finger up to his chin in thought. Kagome answered him anyways even though he wasn't actually asking her a question.

"YES, YES YOU DID!" She yelled her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Oh, well you will be turning back into a 7 year old. You will not be joining the academy until you are 8, but I wanted to give you more time to get to know your surroundings and the people in the village." He explained,

"You sure thought this out for someone who didn't have a chosen warrior for this." Kagome muttered. She didn't intend for Zeus to hear, but alas, he had.

"I already had this planned, yes. This same thing would have happened to a mortal, had we had enough Chosen Ones. We were all lucky that you were already a Chosen One when you were human so you know the drill. This time it should be easier though, you aren't just being thrown into a different time without warning, you are being informed and given details." He said with a smirk. Kagome just muttered under her breath some more but this time he couldn't hear what she was saying. He just smiled in amusement. Somewhere along the line they had stopped walking to continue their conversation in the middle of the hall, so Zeus resumed walking with a smile on his face. They were almost to their destination when Zeus was startled by Kagome's cry.

"GAH!"

"What?" He asked turning around once again stopping.

"I just realized I'm going to have to go through puberty again! I already hit that barrier 571 years ago when I was 14!" She exclaimed. Zeus just snickered and patted her on the back.

"Oh Kagome, out of all of the things to be the most angry about you chose puberty." He was chuckling as he said it.

"What? You've never had to bleed from your vagina and suddenly sprout boobs from nowhere. Not to mention the hormones that can drive you crazy!" She ranted using her hands to emphasize her point. Zeus raised an eye brow at her but still had an amused smile on his face.

"No, I cannot say that I have, but just think of it this way. Maybe those hormones will drive you to become devirginized!" He joked but when she stopped walking and blushed ten shades of red, his eyes became wide.

"Kagome….are you still a virgin?" He asked in a quiet voice. She squeaked and nodded her head. Of course her embarrassment led to another outburst.

"What?! It's not a bad thing to still be a virgin, and it's none of your business anyways!" She snapped stalking ahead of him. She didn't know where she was going but the hallway just went straight so she just went with the flow. Zeus shook out of his shock and ran to catch up to her. He clasped his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little pep talk.

"It's not a bad thing to still be a virgin! You haven't had sex in your 585 years of life. You have resisted the temptation and that is nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud!" Kagome just squeaked again and hid her face with her hands.

"Can we just not talk about my sex life anymore? Please?" She asked. Zeus patted her shoulder a couple of times before he dropped his hand.

"Sure, Mary, sure." Kagome hit him in the arm and turned away with her arms crossed, obviously mad at the jab on her virginal status.

"I'm sorry! I just had to, you really can't blame me. It was just the perfect time!" Kagome still kept her arms crossed while glaring ahead. Zeus sighed.

"I promise I will never make a joke about your virgin status ever again." He said with a little whine in his tone. Kagome, not one for being mad for a long time reluctantly forgave him. Curse her nice heart!

"Do you absolutely swear?" She asked turning to him with serious eyes.

"I absolutely swear." He said seriously while looking her in the eye. She sighed and turned her head to watch where she was going.

"…fine, I forgive you."

"Yay!" He exclaimed doing a little jump in the air move. Despite her previous anger with him, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the sight. Even though Zeus was all powerful and the ruler of the Gods, he was still a playful person. He could be tough and extremely scary at times, but he also didn't like to make enemies, he liked to make friends. The key to making friends is always a good personality.

They finally reached wherever Zeus was taking them and approached a set of big, heavy looking golden doors. Zeus waved his hand in-front of him, signaling for her to open the doors. She gave him a weird look but went over to open them anyways. Obviously expecting the doors to weigh a ton she put a lot of her strength forth and pushed. The door swung open so hard it hit the wall and bounced back to slam in her face. Zeus's laughter boomed through the hall ways, he was laughing so hard his back was arched and he was holding his stomach. Kagome shot him a withering glare.

"Really?" She asked in a deadpan voice. It took him a moment to gather himself before answering.

"Yeah, the first time it happened it was so freakin funny that I just had to make it a ritual. Now whomever I bring here always opens the doors. They look so heavy so they think they need to put a lot of strength into pushing that the door just swings open. A couple of people have fallen, those were the best ones." He started chuckling just thinking about those times. The look on their faces….

Kagome sighed. Sometimes she just wondered how old Zeus _really _was. What kind of grown man and ruler did that?

"The walls on the other side must have taken a beating then." She said. He nodded.

"After the first few times I pulled that trick I put up door stoppers so that I didn't have to constantly keep fixing the walls." He explained a mischievous smile on his face. "There were some funny reactions." His eyes twinkled.

"Oh jeeze, let's just get this over with." Kagome muttered turning to look at him as she opened the doors. She pushed it very gently and it opened without a sound. She glared at him one last time before entering.

Inside was beautiful. The walls were white stone that glittered in the sun. It seemed to be roofless but she couldn't really tell if it was roofless or just _a lot_ of light. Healthy green vines curled along the wall, wrapping around stone pillars and windows. In the middle there was a fountain of water, but the center piece was built outside of the pool. It was and angel holding a water basin pointing towards the pool, though no water was sprouting from the statue. The pool of water had a plethora of colors that seemed to swirl and bend, she even though she saw some colors she had never even seen before. The whole room seemed to radiate a pink feeling; the air was kind of tainted pink as well, most likely from the purity that it radiated. She didn't even realize she stopped to take in her surroundings.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zeus asked standing beside her. All she could do was nod, still taking in the sight and feeling of the room. "I'm lucky I get to come here often. We are really only allowed to come into this room when transporting to another world. It's a shame that we can't come just to enjoy its beauty." They stood for a minute just looking and feeling when Zeus started to walk to the fountain.

"As much as I would love to stand here and admire the room's wonderfulness with you, we have to get down to business."

"Right, what's next?"

"You will choose your weapons to go with you down to the mortal plane. You can pick up to 5 weapons so choose wisely. He waved his hand and weapons of all shapes, sizes, and kinds were floating in the air, waiting to be picked. She went straight to the bow of course and grasped it. It let a wave of power surge forth, accepting Kagome as its master. The bow was pristine white with green trim lining the outside in a jagged line. Gold lettering appeared and the words were written in the Ancient Language of the Gods, it said Kagome Higurashi, signifying whom it belonged to. Next she went to the sword of the room. This one had a black sheath that shined like somebody spent hours polishing it. There was a blue dragon wrapped around it, its mouth ending at the handle, looking as if it was guarding the blade within. The same power surged forth as her name was engraved in gold on the sheath and the blade. She next went to the staff section. There was an exact replica of Miroku's staff floating there. Gold, long and polished, with a sharp circle and the end carrying three gold rings on each side of the pole. This time her name was engraved in black, running vertically, her name starting at the top going down. The next weapon she chose was a scythe. The wood was a deep cherry, glazed with a shining clear top coat. The blade curved at just the right angle, looking sharp and deadly. It was a deep black almost as if someone had spilled ink on it, and the blade absorbed it. It acknowledged Kagome and her name was engraved in gold lettering on the blade.

She looked around thinking about her last weapon. These were her most favorite weapons to work with, but she needed one more. She searched with her eyes until they landed on one weapon that made her eyes sadden slightly. There was a boomerang made out of bone floating there. She really missed her old friends, but she had 580 some years to deal with the pain. Plus she had Miroku's staff, might as well add his wife's weapon to the pile. She made her way over and grasped the blue rope handle, her name being engraved right under where the rope stopped.

Kagome turned back to Zeus and walked towards him.

"These are the weapons that I wish to take with me." He nodded and waved his hand once again, the weapons faded out of existence, leaving no evidence of them ever being there before. Nice choices, you fight well with those. She nodded a slight smile on her lips. Zeus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sliver chain.

"A complimentary weapon holder brought to you by Zeus, the wonderful and powerful god." He said playfully handing her the chain. She squealed quietly.

"This is one of those cool weapon holders that turn your weapons into charms! I've always wanted on, but could never find it." She said shrinking her weapons.

"Yes, and only you can take them off. They need the power of a God or Goddess to transform, and even if a God or Goddess were to take possession of your bracelet, the weapons would most likely not take form. You are their master, no one else. That is why your name was engraved on the weapons, to show that they accepted and will be loyal to you, and only you." He explained to her. This made her even happier. Now at least she didn't have to worry about somebody stealing her weapons…

"Now it is time to depart to the Land of Shinobi. You will be staying in Kanoha; the Uzumaki boy there will be the one to change the tides as well as you. You know of what dangers there are. The Snake Sannin and the Akastuki Organization. Be careful and try not to die. You will be transported back here even if you do die but it will just be a pain to have to send you back there, _**so don't be reckless!**_" Zeus said. Kagome snorted,

"Great advice boss, _'don't die, it will be a pain for me to deal with.'_" She said mimicking his voice. "I love you too Zeusy Bear." She said in a cooing voice. He chuckled.

"You know that's not what I meant, but…_I love you too Gome-chan!"_ Kagome scoffed. She knew that he knew she hated being called that. It just didn't sound natural, kind of like somebody got punched in the stomach while trying to pronounce her name…

They both laughed at their silliness before getting back to business.

"Alright, now I want you to stand in-front of the fountain and look."

"Look?"

"Just look. Don't think about anything, watch the colors swirl and relax. When you feel a pull at your soul you will know that you are being pulled into the new world, so don't be startled." Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Honestly she didn't think that she would be able to clear her mind but one look at the unique waters and she was gone. They seemed to be telling a story but she couldn't figure it out. In the back of her mind she could hear Zeus chanting something in their language but couldn't register what. She was way too lost in the swirling mass of beauty. Suddenly she felt the tug at her should Zeus was talking about, and instead of fighting it, she embraced it. She felt drowsy and energized all at the same time. Soon all of her emotions were going haywire and slowly, the world faded away and she only saw black.

When Kagome awoke, she was very sore all over. She assumed that it was from shrinking down to her 7 year old body, something she wasn't very excited about. All of her limbs felt like jello and she was pretty sure that all of the muscle and endurance that she built up in the past 580 some years went straight down the drain. That made her furious, he worked hard for all of that and now she had to start all over. It was like Zeus wanted her to have a hard time here, really she thought he did.

She slowly stood up letting her limbs get used to being used again. She shook of all of the previous drowsiness and looked at her surroundings. Ahead she saw the top of a huge gate that she assumed was the gates of Kanoha and everywhere else was just unnaturally large trees towering over her small 7 year old frame. Sighing a very tired sigh, she began her slow walking pace trek towards her new home for who knows how long.

When she finally reached the gates, the guards stopped her from entering.

"What is your business here in Kanoha?" The guard asked. He wasn't very surprised to see a child here, in the ninja world it was natural for a child to be matured.

"I would like to speak to the Hokage please." She said in a child-like manner. If she was going to be a child, she might as well act like one. The guard who acknowledged her looked to the other guard and nodded.

"Alright kid, come with me." Kagome nodded her head and followed behind the man. It was a 10 minute walk from the gates to the Hokage Tower but when they finally reached the Tower the man told her what to do.

"Go in and speak with the receptionist, tell her you wish to see the Hokage." Kagome nodded in affirmative, thanked him, and entered the air conditioned building. It was hot out so it was very refreshing to be hit with a wave of cold air.

She walked up to the receptionist and did as told. The girl at the desk nodded her head and told Kagome to follow her. She led Kagome down some hallways until they reached a relatively big wooden door. The girl knocked on the door.

"Hokage-sama? There is a little girl here to see you." She called out. There was some shuffling of papers before and old male voice called for them to enter. The girl opened the door for Kagome and motioned for her to enter. Kagome said thank-you and entered.

She saw an old man in white robes and a white hat with red writing and designs on it. He had a pipe hanging in his mouth as he regarded her with curiosity. Kagome could see the wisness behind his eyes and the strength he had.

"Thank-you Kagura, you may leave." The Hokage said. She nodded and closed the door softly. He turned his eyes to Kagome and greeted her.

"Hello, I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of Kanoha. Who might you be?" He asked.

"I am Kagome, and I would like to become a resident of this village." She said strongly and confidently.

"Alright, may I ask why?" He asked.

"Well that is a very long story." She explained.

"Please sit, I would like to hear it." She nodded and took a seat on the chair he motioned to.

"Will everything I mention stay just between you and me?" She asked.

"If that is what you wish, this information will be confidential." He said sitting up straighter, now even more interested in what she had to say.

"Alright, well let me formally introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi, Goddess of Storms and Air…"

**Yes Kagome is old! I thought that maybe she would be better this way. She won't be way sorrowful about what happened in the Feudal Era, which you will see what happened in later chapters but I won't go into great detail. I really hate flashbacks so there won't be many….**

**Pairing Poll**

**Itachi**

**Shisui**

**Naruto **

**Kakashi (If you're into that teacher student thing)**

**Neji**

**Gaara **

**Remember that you can either Pm me or review somebody not on the list and I may add it to the voting poll but NO SASUKE! **

**Review!**


End file.
